


Better Than Chamomile Tea

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, exploring each other, new relationship sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt goes to the office to meet Diane, early on in their relationship, and offers to help her fall asleep by any means necessary.





	Better Than Chamomile Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my saved folder from two years ago, unfinished. So I took a stab at it. I hope it holds up.

Diane hadn’t been sleeping well for the last several nights, the murder case weighing more heavily on her than most usually do.

“Hey, Diane, why don’t you take a nap in your office? We’ll hold your calls for the next hour. Okay?” Will suggested gently, rubbing her arm. The last thing he needed was her biting his head off, again. All he did was ask her if she wanted coffee and she jumped all over him for being sexist or something.

Will flashed his puppy dog eyes and blinked deliberately.

She raised the folder she was holding in her right hand to protest but then realized he was probably right. 

She sighed, “fine. Blinds are going to be closed, don’t talk to me for the next 90 minutes.”

With that Diane walked into her office and pulled the curtains and closed the blinds. She kicked off her shoes, took off her blazer jacket, and collapsed on her couch.

She laughed half thinking about Will’s expression, half in exhaustion and sighed once more. She closed her eyes and was almost immediately asleep.

There was a light knock on her door, which she did not hear. Diane had a smile on her face, dreaming of a long weekend far from cell service with Kurt, next to a roaring fire. It was perfect and for the first time in a week, she was actually getting some rest.

“Diane?” He questioned.

No response. 

“Hey, it’s me. I heard you'd been having trouble sleeping so I brought a few of my favorite remedies," he said motioning to the bottle of wine in his hand.

Diane turned over and looked at him. “So you thought you'd wake me up to tell me you were going to help me sleep? Makes sense," she said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, no, I didn't know you already were.”

“And what's with the flowers? Are those to help me sleep, too?” She joked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled once he realized he was in the clear, her joking with him was a good sign. He set down the bottle and flowers on her desk then joined her on the couch, picking up her legs to rest on his lap.

“I'm still a gentleman. I just thought they might bring a smile to your beautiful face when you got up.”

“What time is it anyway?" She asked, yawning and half-sleepily groping around the table behind her for her smart phone.

“It's after 6.”

“It's WHAT? I told them to wake me up after an hour and a half! They let me sleep all day!" she said starting to scramble to her feet. “Oh my god.”

“The day's over. What say I cook dinner and we call it an early night?” He asked before planting a sweet kiss on her temple.

“I've got so much to do...”

“And it'll all be there tomorrow.”

She looked into those soft brown eyes and found it was becoming harder and harder to resist him. "What is it with me and eyes today?" she mumbled.

“What?" he laughed.

“Oh, nothing.” She said shaking her head. “Will pulled puppy dog eyes earlier on me to get me to lie down and now you're doing the same... I seem to be melting over the stupidest things today.”

He smiled and began massaging her calves.

"Mmm, that feels good" she said with a sigh. It seemed as though she was starting to relax a bit, again. She rested her head on a pillow and let him continue.

Kurt sighed, looked at her and asked, "uhh, have you ever had a man with facial hair go down on you before?"

Diane laughed that deep throaty laugh she was famous for, somewhat embarrassed. "What?"

"From what I understand it's quite pleasurable." He smiled sweetly.

She started to shout but then caught herself once she realized her surroundings. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"I started thinking of ways to help you relax and I thought of your smile and your lips and how good you taste, so I thought, maybe I..."

"... you'd come over and ply me with wine and then take advantage of me? I don't think so." Apparently she was still a bit punchy even though she'd gotten a solid 4 hours of sleep in.

He scoffed. "I'm going to take that as you're still tired and didn't really mean to be a jerk. You know I'd never take advantage of you."

She sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.” She sat up and placed a hand on his cheek, leaning forward to kiss him. “Well, your soup catcher does feel nice… But in the office?”

He kissed her back, becoming a bit more passionate. “The blinds are closed. Plus I’ve always liked having dessert before dinner. So what do you say?”

Diane smiled and kissed him back in response. Her tongue ran along his lips before pushing its way in to his mouth. It was warm and wet and he tasted of spearmint. It only got more intense.

Kurt’s hands started roaming over her body; down her arms, across her chest, down her tummy and finally reaching her hips. Their kissing continued as Kurt finally reached the zipper on the back of her skirt. He pulled it down and smiled when Diane raised her hips to help him pull it down and off of her.

Diane laid back and let Kurt continue. He ran his fingers along the outline of her panties then repositioned himself between her thighs. Kurt kissed her over her stockings and panties, teasing her.

He hooked his fingers into her hose and panties and tugged. She raised her hips, helping him along. Kurt took his time pulling off her sheer hose, taking in every inch of her body. “You have amazing legs, you know that?”

“Mmm. Thank you.” She sighed.

Her hose fell to the floor but for some reason he left her panties hanging off one leg. Once again, he positioned himself between her thighs. He kissed up one leg and down the other, letting his mustache tickle her. His tongue traced circles over her hips before blowing cool air over them, eliciting chills from her.

“You’re beautiful,” he said looking up into her blue eyes.

Diane smiled in return, albeit a bit shyly, not bothering with a verbal response.

Kurt ran his tongue over her lower lips and took his time savoring her. Diane let out a deep sigh as she finally let her body relax. He made love to her with his mouth, taking the time to memorize her movements and her taste and the feel of her body letting go.

With his free hand, he took hold of hers and interlaced their fingers.

His mustache provided a contrast to the sweet softness of his lips and tongue and the new sensation provided more pleasure than she’d expected. He parted her lips, laved his tongue upwards with one long strong before he swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit; he flicked it repeatedly as her fingers ran through his hair. She tugged as her hips twitched slightly.

She sighed gratefully.

Kurt took this as a sign that what he was doing was appreciated and continued, alternating between sucking and flicking.

“Yes,” she sighed.

He hummed into her in response, his body settling to her couch. Kurt reached up to move her thigh to rest on his shoulder. He bit down, gently, on one lip and tugged, eliciting a giggle, making a smacking noise as he released her but never staying away too long. He just could not get enough of her and it showed.

Kurt wrapped an arm around her hip to pull her into his mouth and placed a finger on her clit. He moved it, slowly and gently at first, waiting to see just how she’d respond.

Her body jerked and her fingers tugged his hair a bit more insistently as she moaned. “Oh Kurt.” Diane’s fingers dug into his hand as she got closer to orgasm.

His finger moved faster on her swollen nub as he sucked on her lips harder; her hips rocked against his face. 

“Kurt,” she moaned again.

He groaned into her as he felt his cock get even harder when he heard her moan his name.

Kurt removed his finger as he took the whole of her into his mouth and greedily made a meal out of her.

“Kurt?” She panted, tugging his hair harder.

He took this as a sign that she was close so he responded in kind, nibbling and massaging all of her with his skilled tongue.

“No,” she panted as she bit down on her lower lip. “I need to cum on you. Please? Fuck me?” She begged between breaths.

“Mm mmm.” He replied.

Kurt held her tighter against his face, sucking her clit as he let go of her hand and quickly slipped two fingers into her, massaging her g-spot.

Diane was gone. She placed a hand over her mouth and bit down as she came. Her hips bucked but he held on for all he could. 

She arched her back as the intensity of the release hit her. Her body shook before finally collapsing.

“Bastard,” she panted.

He grinned and pulled off of her, “what?” He asked with a laugh.

She let out a deep breath before sitting up. “I wanted to finish on you.”

“Show me after dinner?”

Diane climbed on top of Kurt and straddled him. She kissed him, licking her salty sweetness off of his lips. “Mmm.” She kissed him once more. “The thing you failed to take into account with me, Mister McVeigh,” she started, kissing his neck, “orgasms don’t tire me out.”

She nibbled his jawline and kissed and licked her way to the other side of his head. Diane bit down on his earlobe. “In fact, it makes me crave it all the more.”

Diane slammed herself down onto his lap and she rocked back and forth. 

He groaned as he felt her heat through his jeans. “You’ve a lot to learn about me, McVeigh.”

She ran her tongue around the outer edge of his ear and breathed cool air on it, pulling a chill from deep within him.

Without warning, Diane moved a hand between them and down into his pants and unzipped him before reaching in and taking a firm hold of him, feeling how hard he already was. 

She moved her lips to his mouth and mumbled against it, “fuck me.” Diane kissed him as she slid him deep within her.

They groaned in unison. Diane rocked her hips in a circle as she kissed him deeper

Kurt’s arms encircled her and came to rest on her lower back.

Diane sat up and moved his hands to her ass just before she started bouncing on him, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage.

He dug his fingers into her as she took control of their orgasms.

She closed her eyes and licked her lower lip as she rode him harder. “Oh yes,” she whimpered.

Kurt groaned and pushed up into her, meeting her rhythm stroke for stroke.

“Diane,” he groaned.

She smiled as she looked down on him. “Yes?”

“Don’t stop.”

She ground down on him and kissed him hard. Diane moved her head to his neck, latching on as she came again.

“Fuck!”

“God!” Kurt groaned as he felt her begin to spasm around him, which is all it took for him to cum.

Diane rode him as hard as she could as her orgasm quickly came over her. It was short and intense but perfect.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she worked to catch her breath. “Mmm.”

Moments later, Diane kissed his cheek and sat up only to find Kurt sound asleep.

Diane let out a loud laugh and shook his shoulders. “You’re supposed to put me to sleep! Hey!”

“Hmm?”

“Come on. Let’s go back to your place,” she replied with a giggle before climbing off of him. “See if you can tire me out there?”


End file.
